1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus to deposit a thin film on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device. Organic light-emitting display devices generally have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Organic light-emitting display devices display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer, thereby emitting light. However, it is difficult to achieve high light-emission efficiency with such a structure, and thus intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, and the like, are optionally additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed via various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured via the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having the desired pattern.